A Change Between Us
by regulerfan
Summary: No flames-When Amy Rose finds a baby hedgehog on her door step she's not sure what to do. So she calls Sonic for help, whom reluctantly agrees due to the fact that he doesn't like to be around Amy for so long but soon starts to enjoy being with her. Amy never thought Sonic would ever be with her for this long. Who knew this baby would bring a change between the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

AU: Here is my new a change between us first of all this is my first story where Romance is a main part and I'm not use to this so if any of you want to help me out with this, and the main idea of the story and the title was thought up by BrunoMarsLover So a lot of the credit goes to her. She was also my inspiration so remember that and if you like the TV show Regular show then read her version of A Change Between Us, now on with the story.

Unknown person's POV

Run

Run

Run

I have to keep running, I can't let him catch me, not now, not while I have her. I don't care what happens to me, I've lived my life, but if anything happened to her …

I can't think about things like that, I have to make sure she's safe.

BOOM!

The thunder roared as the rain splashed against my face. It was cold and not to mention my soaked clothes from the rain made things freezing. But I have to keep going, I can't let him find me or her.

"Where are you, hahaha." The sound of that dark twisted laughter put chills up my spine.

"Come out come out where ever you are"

He's getting closer, I have to hurry. I spotted a bush and quickly hid in it.

I held my breath as I saw his shadow pass by. I look over to see if he'll come back and I let out a sigh of relief. I look to the wrapped buddle of blankets in my arms and checked to see if anything was wrong. A small hand reached out followed by a giggle.

I gave out a small chuckle and let the tiny hand hold on to my index finger

BOOM!

The thunder roared again causing a scared cry to come from the bundle

"shhh, it's alright, everything is going to be alright" I rocked the bundle back and forth trying to calm down the crying

I looked up to see a small house off in the distance. I quickly ran to it trying not to attract any attention towards me. When I finally made it to the house I looked through the window. All the lights were out probably because the thunderstorm caused a power outage. But I could still see, sitting in a rocking chair with a candle lit and a book in her hands was a young beautiful pink female hedgehog. It appears she was reading to a little pinkish- white chao that was slowly falling asleep in her lap. She had the most tender and loving smile and looked as though she would make an amazing mother.

She was perfect.

I ran up to her front door and gently laid the bundle on the porch.

Two little hands came out followed by a cry to be held again.

"I'm sorry but mommy can't keep you, not now, not while there's a possibly where you could get hurt"

A small cry of need could be heard from the bundle

"But don't worry you'll get a new mommy, one that can feed you and hold you and play with you."

"She even has a pet chao that would make an excellent play-mate for you" I added

The crying stopped and only small little sniffs could be heard.

The next thing I was about to do made tears form in my eyes. I ripped off the necklace laced around my neck. I stared at it with deep sadness. It's the last thing I have left of my mother. It's one of my most prized possessions. I then placed the necklace in the bundle as I tried to hold in my tears.

But sadly a small tear rolled down my cheek. I brought my head down to the bundle so my face could seen one last time.

"I wish it wouldn't have to be this way but you'll be a lot more happier and safer here" I stopped took a deep breath and then continued "You'll probably be mad at me for this and you have every right to be mad, but no matter how angry you are towards me, I just want you to know that your mommy will always love you" I kissed one of the hands that were reaching out and more tears rolled down my face. I then gave the bundle a loving hug and wrapped the opening shut.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door three times. I looked down at the bundle and a warm smile went across my face.

"This is really the last time I'll ever see her again" I thought

I then heard footsteps coming towards the door and I sprinted towards a nearby bush and hid in it. I poked my head out to see what was going on but not enough where the person could see me.

The same pink hedgehog I saw through the window opened the door and looked left and right to see who was knocking on her door but then looked down and a surprised look came across her face. She picked up the bundle and started unwrapping.

She then jumped back in shock and nearly almost dropped the bundle but regained hold of it. She began rocking it back and forth making "shh" noises as she looked around to see who the owner of it was, but to no avail.

She looked down at the bundle and she gave it a motherly smile.

I knew she was the right choice.

She started talking to the new gift she got and she then walked back into her house and closed the door.

I am happy that I had finally found the perfect home for her, but I can't get rid of the pain I felt inside when I left her there on the porch and I'll most likely always feel that pain for the rest of my life.

"I'm just glad your finally save" Those were the final words I said before I left the bush and disappeared into the rainstorm.

Well here's my first family/Romance story, please review and no flames. Also read my main story of sonic the hedgehog "Every Rose has Its Thorns" The story is full of action, romance, a hell of a lot of suspense, and my very first OC who is the most evil psychopathic character I have ever created. It's going to be a good story. Now leave a Review on your way out, hear that word REVIEW leave one, you people don't seem to do that. REVIEW GOD DAMN IT!

-Alrex out


	2. Chapter 2

Au: Wow look at all the people who read my story didn't expect people to like it this much also I forgot to say Sonic the Hedgehog belong to Sega not me….yet. And the main idea of the story was thought up by BrunoMarsLover so credit goes to her. Now on with the story.

10 minutes earlier

Amy's POV

Boy is it raining. I wonder if sonic is outside, it would really stink for him considering he hates getting wet. I wonder if he'll come over and ask if he can come inside, I'll let him inside have him sit on the couch while I get him a blanket and some hot chocolate. We'll get into a nice chat and he'll start telling me how much he appreciates me letting him inside and then he'll lean towards me and…

BOOM!

A loud boom from the thunder got me out of my fantasy

Who are you kidding Amy, he'll never do that. I need to stop fantasizing about Sonic

"Chao, Chao" A small pinkish-white Chao started hopping up and down by my feet

I picked up the little Chao and hugged it

"You're bored aren't you Ice Cream"(Get it Cheese, Ice Cream. Oh Diary jokes) Ice cream is my pet Chao. I've had her ever since she hatched from her egg. She's Cheeses daughter my friend Cream's pet Chao.

"How about I put on some TV, would you like that" Ice Cream replied with a nod and a "Chao"

Maybe a little TV will help get my mind off of Sonic. I walked over to my couch, grabbed the remote and sat down. Ice Cream took her sit 5 feet from the television. I turned on the TV and switched it to an educational show for Ice Cream.

BOOM!

The TV and lights then turned off.

Dang it, must be a power outage. Guess it will be awhile until we get the power back on.

"Chao, Chao" Ice Cream tugged worriedly on my dress

I picked her up

"It's alright the thunder just caused the power to turn off we just have to wait, until then how about I read a story?" I asked

"Chao, Chao, Chao" She cheerfully replied

I lit a candle by my rocking chair and grabbed a book called "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" I sat down in my rocking chair with Ice Cream laying on my lap

"Now Goldilocks was a curious girl was always interested in everything"

I turned the page

"One day Goldilocks saw a cabin in the woods, she was interested in what was inside, so she opened the door and walked in" I turned the page

"She looked around and saw 3 bowls of porridge, Goldilocks walked over to the table and tasted the big bowl, but it was too hot" Ice Cream started fanning herself trying to make it look like it was hot

"That's right Ice Cream"

I turned the page and continued

"The medium sized bowl was too cold" Ice Cream started shivering making it seem like it was cold

I smiled and turned the page

"But the small bowl was just right" Ice Cream began rubbing her tummy in satisfaction

I was about to continue reading when I heard a knock on the door

Wonder who that could be, must be someone trying to find shelter from the rain. I sat up and Ice Cream looked up at me in disappointment.

"Don't worry Ice Cream I'll finish the story later I promise" I then walked towards the door and opened it. I looked outside but didn't see anyone, but when I was about to close the door I heard a small giggle. I looked down and noticed a tiny bundle of blankets. I picked it up and unwrapped it. A cheery little baby face appeared underneath.

I nearly almost dropped the bundle when I realized what was underneath, but I quickly caught the infant. Me almost dropping it caused it to start whimpering. I cradled the small child and began making "shh" noises to calm it down. It started working when the baby's whimpering turned into a tiny giggle.

I sighed in relief

I then brought the small infant inside.

"Ice Cream" I called "We have a visitor"

Ice Cream walked towards the door(Ice Cream hasn't grown it's wings yet like cheese in case any of you were wondering) I kneeled down and showed the baby to Ice Cream and her expression was just like mine, surprised.

But then she brought her face towards it in interest and a small hand came out and grabbed Ice Cream's face which was followed by more giggling. Though Ice Cream wasn't laughing about it at all, she was too busy trying to get out of the babies grip.

Finally the baby let go and Ice Cream was flung backwards. I chuckled at the scene. I stood back up and stared at the baby.

"I wonder, are you a boy or a girl" I walked towards the living room and took off the blanket.

The infant was a pink female hedgehog with a dark blue eyes, she almost looked like me but with a darker shade of pink. She was also wearing a small dress with little baby ducks on them.

"Well I guess you're a girl then" I began to think "A baby's got to have a name how about…"

"Sara" When the baby hedgehog smiled at the name it confirmed it

"Well that settles it, little baby Sara" I began cradling her in a motherly manor until I was hit with a huge realization.

"Wait, what am I going to do, I don't have anything to take care of a baby" A light bulb appeared over my head

"I know I'll call somebody maybe they can help me out" I ran towards my phone and began dialing a number

And I know just who to call.

AU: Well here's the second chapter of A Change Between Us and the first appearance of my new OC little baby Sara who is based off of my baby sister Genevieve. Please review what you think about her and who do you think Amy is gonna call I already have 4 reviews thank you to those that listened I really appreciate it. Catch ya next time

-Alrex out


	3. Chapter 3

This is a request for any good writers please do something like this with Sonic and Amy I hate being the only one writing stories like this the only story that did something like this ended with Sonic being murdered by his kid. If you want to make a story like this please do cause I want to read something like this that isn't written by me, just asking. And I'm gonna ask a question at the end of the chapter and if you answer it correctly you get a one-shot story in your honor and it will be about any couple you want-No Sonadow or any other stuff like that, I can't keep a straight doing something like that. Now enough of my gibberish on with the story.

Sonics' POV

Man is it raining out, it's a good thing I was already at Tails before it started down poring, and rain like this would probably soak me to the bone. And boy do I hate getting wet. (We all know too well )

BOOM!

"AHHHH!" Came a frightful scream from behind and the sound of metal objects being dropped to the floor

I turned around to see a scared fox with two tails shaking with tools all over the floor.

Forgot Tails was scared of thunder.

"You alright Tails?" I asked worriedly

"Yeah, I just can't stand thunder, it's like you and water" He responded

BOOM!

Tails ran at me with speed as fast as me and starting clutching onto my fur.

"Listen Tails everything is going to be just fine, thunder can't get you" I tried to calm him down

"It's getting pretty late how about you head off to bed, sleep will get your mind off the thunder" He responded with a nod and headed towards his room.

"Poor little guy scared out of his mind about thunder" I said to myself

I then felt a buzz sensation coming from my quills. I then took out my phone out of my quills and answered. (It was the only place I could think of where Sonic would put his phone) :(

"Hello"

"Sonic good your there, I need to ask a favor of you"

Oh great it`s Amy what does she possibly need from me during this hour. It's not like I hate Amy, she's actually a pretty good friend, it`s just that I can't get into a decent conversation with her without her suddenly giving me her trademark death hugs.

"What is it Amy" I groaned

"Listen Sonic I need you come to my house now it's really important"

I looked outside to see it raining like mad. I sweat dropped

"Ahhh, can't I come over tomorrow, I don't think now's a good time to run to your house"

"Please Sonic it's really important"

I sighed

"Fine, be right over"

"Thanks Sonic"

"Sigh, no problem"

I then hung up

I can't believe I'm about to get soaked just to go over Amy's house

"Tails I heading out" I called

"When it's raining? Won't you get wet?"

"Sigh, Probably"

"Okay then see ya"

"See ya"

I then zoomed out the door trying to get to my destination as fast as possible.

1 minute later

When I made it to Amy's door I shook off all the water with an unsatisfied look.

She better have a good excuse for this. I knocked on her door

It's probably gonna be about a missed date or some kind of plan to get me to marry her

I heard footsteps coming towards the door and…. Giggling?

When the door was opened revealing Amy hold a

Is that a baby?

I gave her a confused look. Why does Amy have a baby, she doesn't have any family not that I'm aware of.

"Hey Sonic I'm so glad you could come"

"What's with the baby?" I asked

"I'll explain everything but come inside the baby's getting cold"

I walked inside and Amy went over towards the couch and started rocking the baby back and forth.

I felt something on my leg. I looked down to notice Ames pet Chao Ice Cream hugging my leg(If you make any perverted comments so help me)

I picked her up and tossed her in the air and caught her.

"How ya doing Ice Cream"

"Chao, Chao, Chao"

"Well that's good to hear" I smiled even though I had no idea what she said

I put Ice Cream down and walked over towards Amy

"So are you babysitting or something?" I asked

"No, I just found her on my doorstep, No note no anything, all I found was this necklace with her and that's just about it"

"Well why'd ya call me, it would've been smarter to call Vanilla?"

"Well Vanilla is too busy taking care of a sick Cream and well….you were the first person that to mind really" She smiled lovingly

I blushed

"Really I umm"

She smiled

"You want to hold her?" She asked

"Her?"

"yeah, I named her Sara"

"Sure I'll hold her"

She handed Sara to me

"Sara that's kinda of a nice name" I looked at the pink face and she started giggling

"She likes you"

A cocky grin appeared across my face

"Well who doesn't I am Sonic the Hedgehog"

Amy rolled her eyes

"But what are you going to do, should we take her to an orphanage or something"

"That's a horrible idea, I had to grow up in an orphanage and it was the worst thing ever, I felt so alone in that place, I don't want her to go without a family."

"So you're telling me you want to keep her"

She shrugged

"Well everything happens for a reason, raising a baby won't be so bad besides it would be good for both Sara and Ice Cream to have a playmate"

She looked at a giggling Sara

"And would you really want to get rid of something so cute" she squealed

I rolled my eyes

Sara then started yawning looking very tired

"Guess she's had a tough day, I think it's someone's bedtime" I joked

"She can sleep me in my bed, you want to stay the night?" She asked

I don't know when I looked out the window I noticed it was still raining…a lot.

"You know what sure, I was gonna head to bed before you called me any way"

"GREAT!" She squealed. Her eyes went wide followed by a huge blush

"I mean that's great, I need someone to help out with Sara anyway"

She took Sara from my arm and handed me a pillow and blanket

"You're sleeping on the couch by the way"

"Where's you think I was gonna sleep your room" I laughed

Amy started blushing a lot

"Just go to sleep okay" She said clearly not happy

"Fine, good night Ames, good night Sara" I stuck my finger out and Sara started to play with it

"Come on Ice Cream bedtime" She called

Ice Cream came and crawled in her miniature bed

Amy then walked over towards her room and said "Good night Sonic" before she closed the door.

I laid down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling thinking to myself

"All I have to do is help out Amy for a couple days and make sure her and Sara are fine, and then you can leave, no biggy it's not like I'm gonna become that kids dad, I could become like her uncle or something. Uncle Sonic, I like the sound of that."

My eye lids started getting heavy and soon closed as I drifted off to sleep

Alrex: You guys thought it was gonna be Vanilla didn't ya well this was the best way I could introduce Sonic to Sara and I'm pretty proud of it. Now for the question what was the first sonic video game/show /movie introduced Tails' fear of thunder. You have 1-2 weeks to answer and if you get it right you get a one-shot in your honor.

-Alrex out


End file.
